Hell with an Angel
by Taylor.Erin.Leigh
Summary: “Hell’s not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you.” The start of Rosalie and Emmett's forever. Rated M for slight lemon in the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. :-D**

**To everyone who is starting or has read my story, thank you for taking the time. I never thought I would get so much amazing feedback. Thank you for giving me the motivation to continue with my rambling and to finish it none the less. You all inspire me with your own amazing stories and I reading and reviewing your ramblings. :-) If you are just starting my story, please review and tell me what you think. I appreciate any feedback. xx **

**C**hapter 1 -

I glanced at his face for the hundredth time; his eyes were squeezed so violently shut his eyebrows and his cheekbones fused. His mouth was pulled into a tense line across his face as he ground his teeth together. I grimaced and looked away. I suddenly felt guilty, a new occurrence for me. I hated subjecting this sort of pain to such an innocent man. I remembered hearing deep growls and cries of pain from a distance, there usually weren't many people this far from the trails. I knew I didn't really care about the careless human, but there was something about the way this person yelled in pain. It drew me closer.

As a came closer to the fight - though it wasn't really a fight as the word fight suggested more equality in opponents - the smell of pooling blood made my body tense reflexively, my throat tightened and venom swelled in my mouth. I darted around the trees and my perfect, piercing eyesight took in every minute detail in less than a second. There was full grown male bear on its hind legs, his mouth pulled open in a wide smile, his teeth sharp and deadly. He took a swipe at the heap bellow him and another blood curdling scream echoed through the woods. I scowled at the scene before me. What was I doing here? I didn't care about the human or the bear. I came out here to be alone with my thoughts and these two wretched creatures had spoiled that. I was suddenly livid.

And then the bear growled again, slightly smug, falling heavily back onto all fours causing a cloud of dust to rise from the broken dehydrated earth. He hadn't even glanced in my direction, too distracted by the crumpled heap at his feet. And suddenly the heap moved and groaned. I could hear his heart slowing but he still had enough strength to roll over and face me. I suddenly felt warmth spread over my icy skin, the man was well built with large muscles that were still evident through his substantial clothing. He had dark curls that were pressed to blood on his forehead, and had lips that were thin but still inviting even when pulled into a distressed smirk. But it was the two dimples on either side of his mouth, still clear even in agony that really caused my mind to flash into action. A man this pure and innocent should not die this way, he deserved more. More than me perhaps, but my previous life had taught me to be selfish, to take what I want. And I knew I couldn't stand to let this man die here, not now.

I suddenly moved into action. In one swift movement I grabbed the bear by the neck and threw it into the nearest tree, as a growl escaped through my clenched teeth. My strength was exposed when the substantial tree snapped clean in half and crashed into a smaller tree beside it crushing it as well. But I was too concerned for the well being of the human to be bothered by how unladylike the action was.

My mind was racing at an immeasurable speed. I knew I wanted to keep this man alive, but I also knew that there was only one way to do it. I knew that I wasn't strong enough, only two years into this horrific life I knew I wouldn't be able to resist his blood if I was to taste it, but I hadn't pounced yet. He still had blood running through his veins; his weak heart was still beating. So maybe I was strong enough to take him to Carlisle, the leader and the centre of our attempt at a family, over a hundred miles away to be changed. But could I subject another creature, especially one as pure as this man to the life I am forced to live, a half life.

Of course I could. I didn't deserve to live a lonely pathetic life, I am magnificent. I knew this man could possibly make me happy. This was selfish, but I didn't care. Only two years into eternity and I was going out of my mind. Edward, my smug, mind reading brother didn't think I was beautiful. He didn't want me. I could barely believe it. I was insulted. All of my life I had been wanted, my cascading wavy blonde hair and perfect curves have always attracted attention. I had become used to the stares of men and the envious glances from jealous women, but my clear beauty had never been ignored. Not by anyone. At first I had thought he was delusional. I didn't want him, but how could he not want me. But after the time we spent in Denali, with Tanya's clan, I no longer felt insulted. He didn't feel attracted to any of them either, though Tanya showed a clear preference for him. He doesn't want anyone.

Though my crystal clear memory had side tracked me a little bit it had only been a couple of seconds since I had started to think through my plan. I knew Carlisle would change him for me if I asked. And I knew I would, because as I glimpsed at the slowly dying person at my feet, I saw something in his face, it radiated from his body. He was good and pure.

Unexpectedly he opened his eyes and looked directly at me. We meet each other's gazes for a moment until he murmured "Angel." I could see him fighting to keep his eyes open. He wanted to keep looking at me, of course. Abruptly he lost consciousness. I knew I didn't have much time and with that final thought I slowly lifted him into my frozen arms and sprinted towards the only chance we had.

As he lay in my arms, completely unaware I peeked at his face. Now that he was passed out his face was relaxed into a natural state and I could finally see why this man had affected me so greatly. I could see Vera's little Henry in my arms. My mind flashed even further into the past. Two years ago I was visiting my closest friend Vera. She had married at seventeen and a year later she had a beautiful baby boy, Henry. It was the first time I have ever been jealous of anyone. Henry had delightful dark curls and his dimples danced around his tiny cherub mouth every time he smiled. My heart melted and tightened in fury all at the same time. I could have had all of that, my own babies, with blonde hair and violet eyes. . .

The sound of someone's swift footsteps pulled me unwillingly from my memory. As they approached the door I realised who it was, Edward, terrific. The hardwood door slowly creaked open and he placed one foot in the room, leaning around the door.

"Rosalie?"

"What do you want Edward?" I was not in the mood for his words of wisdom.

He chuckled quietly and humourlessly, "I won't trouble you for long." He glanced at the quivering mass lying next to me, "It won't be long now. Carlisle estimates less than an hour to go"

I sighed in relief. The scorching pain will soon be over for him and I will finally be able to talk to him, to apologize and to explain. Carlisle had tried to give him morphine to hopefully dull the burning, but the venom had raced through his veins sealing them, not allowing it to spread. Another wave of guilt took over my hunched body. I needed to be alone during the last few minutes to prepare myself. I turned, ready to shriek profanities in my harmonious voice, but before I could utter one word, Edward had vanished. Occasionally my brother's ability to read minds was valuable.

Over the last three days my family had left me alone to come to terms with what had happened and what is to come. Every time he yelled I squeezed his hand, every time he begged me to kill him I whispered soothing words in his ear and every time he thrashed his bulky body I held him down.

I remember the pain, the suffocating and excruciating burning that streamed through my veins. I cringed at the thought. I didn't believe Carlisle when he tried to explain what I was becoming. It only made me scream louder. How did I lose everything? It was all within my grasp, my fairytale ending. The natural course my life should have taken was turned into a perpetual nightmare. . .

The inert body lying next to me suddenly sprang into motion, his legs curled up and he arched his back off the table. I inhaled an unnecessary breath. His heart was racing at an incalculable rate. As I waited in sorrow for his heart to beat its last beat I realised that I was no longer alone, my family had joined me. Carlisle was restraining his left arm and Edward his right. I had been so focused on his perfect face that I didn't register their entrance. Unbelievably his heart sped up further, sprinting towards its last beat. Esme, my adoptive mother pulled gently on my arm, urging me away. I stood lithely keeping my eyes locked on his face and went to stand close to the door.

There was always a risk with newborns. They were unpredictable and ruled entirely by their emotions. They could go from serene to furious in a split second. All of us were focused nervously on the shrivelled being as he flexed and relaxed sporadically. My mind went blank. And then abruptly there was silence, his heart had irrevocably lost the battle against the blaze. No one was breathing, all too tense to move. My eyes were fixed on his face, judging every slight movement, waiting ridged and motionless for any indication that he was still alive to a certain degree.

And then his eyes flashed open. Deep scarlet and glistening in the light pouring in from the west, his eyes flashed, taking in the scene above him. I knew that he could now observe the numerous dust particles swirling in the air around him and see in colossal detail the surface of the roof. He could now hear for miles, every solitary movement. One hundred and fifty meters away a humming bird sat high in a birch tree, its heart thrumming with no guide. I knew he could hear the bird's heartbeat and the sound of the friction the worm made against the birds throat as it was consumed.

He inhaled gently, and we all relaxed our postures' slightly. Then exceptionally cautiously, he moved into an upright position. There was something about the way he moved that gave the impression of immense strength. The way he moved his limbs, so vigilantly and watchful, yet still very confidently, made me feel like he had a secret I just couldn't comprehend. It fascinated me.

His eyes flashed around the room, taking in each of us separately within a moment. I felt a swell of pride and familiarity when his eyes lingered on me for the longest, running up and down my seamless curves, across my still face and over my glossy pale hair that fell to the middle of my back. I flashed him a tiny sweet smile.

"Good Evening, my name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme, my son Edward and my daughter Rosalie" Carlisle announced while motioning towards each of us.

Esme spoke in her delicate voice, "What's your name, dear?"

I twirled a strand of my hair around my index finger charmingly, waiting for him to speak. When he didn't say anything I looked up. I was only slightly taken aback to see him staring at me. I was accustomed to male attention. Edward cleared his throat uncomfortably in response to his thoughts.

The man's gentle eyes, even with sinister red irises, broke away from my gaze and meet Edwards with a questioning expression.

Edward asked Esme's question again, "Your name?"

This time he answered, "Emmett, my name is Emmett McCartly"

His voice was deep and mysterious. Very masculine, but it still had a distinct musical ring to it, akin to all of our kind.

"Hello Emmett" Carlisle spoke again, "You must be quite confused. Would you like me to explain?"

Emmett met Carlisle's eyes for a second, nodded gently and then turned back to me. As Carlisle explained what I had done, though he never mentioned me, Emmett stared. I didn't recognise the stare. It had a delicate aspect to it; it wasn't just filled with lust like I was used to. I felt anxious. Could it be possible that this pure and innocent creature could want me? I was shallow, narcissistic and superficial. As I considered this I gazed at him seductively through my eyelashes.

After an unknown amount of time I realised it was soundless. I had been so caught up in our own little bubble, that I wasn't aware that Carlisle had finished his enlightenment.

Emmett spoke again, "Ok"

We all glanced at each other baffled. This time Edward spoke, "Are you not at all concerned by what has happened?"

All of a sudden Edward chuckled and beamed at Emmett. This time when Edward responded to his thoughts, not his words, Emmett was furious.

"What is wrong with you man!?" he bellowed, standing up for the first time. He was massive, almost 6'5". He suddenly seemed very alluring, his massive muscles that rolled when he tensed and his childlike face that compensates for his mammoth strength, keeping him perfectly balanced, were very attractive.

Carlisle jumped in quickly to keep the peace, "Please excuse my son. As I explained some vampires have formidable talents. My son," Carlisle grinned proudly at Edward "can read minds. I'm very sorry if he has offended you. He sometimes forgets to wait for people to declare their thoughts before answering them."

Emmett hastily relaxed, "Oh. Sorry." He smiled widely at Edward.

"Emmett, if you don't mind answering Edward's question aloud."Carlisle prompted.

Emmett relaxed back onto the metal table in the centre on the room causing the steel to collapse slightly under his tight grasp. He looked directly at me and said, "Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you."

**Please Review. I'd love to know what you think of my first fanfiction. :-) More Reviews , fast updates! **

**P.S - Hey everyone.  
Thank you times a billion to KarinAC2193, OrangeJuice7 & JasperLuver48 for reviewing. And a special Thank you to Jmarcinikglsd.**** You are freaking awesome & made my year!! Special kisses and hugs to everyone who has reviewed. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. **

**--**

Chapter 2 –

They had been gone for days and it was making me edgy. It had been almost seven months since Emmett had been changed. I hadn't seen Emmett much in that time, to my disappointment. Carlisle and Edward were on an almost continuous hunting trip, trying to help Emmett gain control of his thirst. The first year of being a newborn is the hardest. You have to hunt constantly to even dull the scorching pain. The boys were due home from their last extensive hunting trip soon. Emmett had been doing extremely well and no longer needed to hunt constantly.

As I watched the sun fall and the colour's change from vibrant reds and oranges to deep blues and purples, I heard Esme soft rhythmic footsteps behind me.

"Rosalie," She touched my shoulder daintily "He's perfect for you. Please don't be frightened. Can I offer you some advice?"

I swivelled around to face my petite mother and when she didn't say anything I nodded.

"Don't hesitate, not when it concerns love. Give yourself up absolutely. It's the most remarkable occurrence, just have faith."

I exhaled, which surprised me - I hadn't realised I was holding my breath, and walked to the vast mirror on the only wall not completely eliminated by glass. I looked over myself critically, my hair was tousled sexily, my lips were stained red and my golden eyes were glowing with excitement. The mauve dress I was wearing flowed gracefully down my body stopping at my mid thigh.

"You look beautiful" assured Esme.

I hadn't realised that Esme had noticed my change in mood over the last seven months. I had tried to disguise my feelings for Emmett, but it seemed I hadn't done a very good job. A booming high-five distracted us from our thoughts. I danced out the back door, puzzled by the sound, to see Edward and Emmett wrestling on the ground as Carlisle watched, obviously pleased. They had already knocked over two trees and were heading towards a third.

Though it was completely dark I could see Emmett face easily. My dead heart lurched, startling me. For seven months I had thought about Emmett, wishing that he would just skip the pesky newborn stage. I couldn't wait any longer; I had to know how he felt.

"Boys!" Esme scolded as she ran over to Carlisle to give him an adoring kiss.

Edward jumped up and grinned widely. He held his hand out for Emmett and asked, "Tie?"

Emmet jumped up without Edwards help, "Ha! You wish. We'll finish this later. You're not getting off that easy." Emmett scoffed.

Our laughs rang noisily throughout the trees. Edward had never been challenged like this before.

I was sniggering quietly when Emmett met my golden eyes. He began to run them along my body. Slowly up my legs, pausing briefly at the edge of the dress on my thigh, along my waist and then finally reaching my face. I pouted. Though I was thrilled, he was being so obtuse. With all of our enhanced senses, none of my family were going to miss his obvious admiration.

I twirled around, causing the dress to swirl exposing more of my thigh, and headed towards my room at lightning speed.

As I pulled on tiny shorts and a white singlet, I thought. He appeared to be attracted to me and I was certainly attracted to him_. _My looks have always been enough; no one had ever bothered to look past my physical appearance into my black heart. But there was something about Emmett that made me believe that he would bother. I was suddenly worried he would see me for what I was. A spasm of terror took over my body.

I quickly pulled my hair into a high ponytail and darted towards the garage before I could consider this anymore. Whenever I needed to escape this was where I came. There was something strangely therapeutic about fixing up a car. Car's were so simple, if there was a problem with the car you found it, fixed it and got on with it.

I leant down to lift the car I was currently working on, when a husky voice made me drop the car. It crashed noisily to the floor embarrassing me.

"Could you use some help?" Emmett asked.

Emmett was wearing a simple grey t-shirt and some dark wash jeans. The way the shirt was cut highlighted his huge muscles distracting me for a moment. When I finally drew my eyes away I struggled to keep my voice steady.

"Sure, could you hold the car up for me?"

He nodded and effortlessly lifted the car to his muscular chest. I giggled.

"Not so high," I grabbed his hand and pushed until the car was only a couple of meters from the solid concrete floor. I could feel his muscles constrict under my hand "I still have to be able to reach it."

I flashed him a smile as I lay on the ground and slid under the car. I worked silently for a while, only speaking to ask for him to hand me tools, but it was a comfortable silence. I was suddenly very pleased with my decision to wear the shorts.

"How was hunting?" I asked conversationally interrupting whatever he was thinking.

"Disgusting." he answered simply.

I snickered, "It's an unpleasant, but unavoidable part of the wonderful life we live here" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He was silent for a minute. "You aren't happy, are you?" he asked. The sincerity in his voice caught me off guard. Without warning my stomach coiled into a ball. I cleared my throat and climbed gracefully out from under the car.

"Well, I think I'm done. Thanks for your help" I said briskly, dodging his probing question. I ran for the door, but I wasn't fast enough. He threw his broad arm around my waist, stopping me instantly. I growled angrily in response. Who was he to tell me whether I could leave or not? And then I realised that he was touching me. My stomach coiled even tighter, but not in pain, in delight. He lifted me effortlessly, using only one arm, and placed me directly in front of him. He leaned back confidently onto the side of the car. Though he removed his arm from around my waist, to my displeasure, he held gently on to my wrist – prepared if I decided to make a run for it I assumed. The skin that he was touching was suddenly ablaze.

"Don't be mad, please," he gazed hopefully into my eyes. I felt an intense urge to wrap my arms around his waist, but he continued before I could do something that bold. "I'm sorry if I upset you. Blame the newborn in me" he teased. I pulled one corner of my mouth into a half smile and he released my arm. I instantly regretted smiling, but before I could dwell on that, my astute mind already had a plan. I couldn't wait any longer.

I reached out carefully to grasp his arm. I had to be very cautious; a newborn could turn on you in a sixteenth of a second. At long last I had my delicate hand draped around the tight band of muscle that covered his upper arm. I towed him towards the open door and across the lawn towards the trees.

I knew that at any moment he could break my grasp and leave me standing here alone, but I was also sure that he wouldn't. We ran through the woods, almost black trees racing past, but they didn't blur. I could see every leaf and every stem in perfect detail. The self preservation reflex automatically registered all of my surrounding whether I wanted to or not. My brain could never shut off, not even for a moment. It meant that I could always think about how I had come to be like this, how I had lost my storybook ending, how my beauty had destroyed my life. I sometimes resented my breath-taking beauty. If I had been normal, not ugly but normal I could have had a happy ever after with a man that loved me. My grasp on Emmett's arm tightened and my face crumpled. He pushed my hand off his arm, but before my arm could swing back to my side he clutched my hand in his, twisting our finger's together. His touch calmed me and I focused on the gloomy forest in front of me.

After five minutes of running hand in hand I could hear the familiar sound of streaming water in the distance. We eventually broke through the trees. This was my favourite place to come in the spring, the thick green brush, eroded moss covered rocks and slender trees, vital green underbrush and the tantalizing clear water running over the softening rocks, calmed my senses. I could feel almost human here. I wandered over to the base of the pool and leant over to run my hands through the water. A gentle wave rippled across and I noticed the few creatures that inhabited the pond scramble to escape. I groaned faintly and shifted my willowy body until I was standing upright again. I turned my head expecting to see Emmett transfixed by the startling beauty of the clearing; however to my amazement he was gawking at me.

"Emmett?" I asked, trying to break his unnerving focus.

He grudgingly dragged his eyes from me. I walked back towards the forest where Emmett was standing.

"What do you think?" I asked, now only meters from him.

"It's nice, very restful." He said with mild cynicism "But I feel like if I even breathe I will break something."

Without warning I laughed noisily. I realised that this was the first time I could remember where I had laughed sincerely. It made me feel sad and eager all at once. The twisted feeling in my stomach, my new found ability to laugh confidently and the overpowering urge to feel something other than sorrow, I realised, were things that I didn't want to lose.

Slowly, as I looked into Emmett's eyes I became conscious that the overwhelming regret I felt for the loss of my human life was muffled. I could feel other previously concealed emotions spring to life and invade my thoughts. I could now see the world. Emmett was radiating light, everything was illuminated and I felt hope.

In that moment I knew I needed him. I had never been so vulnerable in my life, it was an uncomfortable feeling. My whole body stiffened and my lips trembled and turned into a slight frown.

"Rosalie?" Emmett asked in response to my changed expression.

When I didn't reply, too distracted by my thoughts he ran his hands down my arms and clasped his giant hands around mine. My breathing became short and shallow.

And then he spoke again, sending my emotions into a frenzy.

"Have I done something?" He asked looking at me apprehensively as shock crossed my face. "I have, haven't I? I'm so sorry. I'll go." He dropped my hands, and I scrambled for some excuse to hold them again.

But before he could even reach the edge of the trees I was standing in front of him, my hand pressed against his flawless stomach.

"No, you haven't done anything. I . . ."

I didn't know how to continue, I couldn't find the right words to express my feelings without risking the only light in my hollow empty life.

Emmett evaluated my expression for a few seconds. "Okay." He smiled reassuringly, exposing nearly all of his gleaming white teeth and then he loped past me and settled on the edge of the pond. The contrast between Emmett's bulky frame and the flimsy fronds surrounding him was comical. I smiled and I settled next to him. We stared across the pond in silence until Emmett turned his head towards me and looked into my eyes, stopping my breathing completely this time. I felt his enormous arms wrap around my waist and his tangy breath on my neck. I shivered in pure desire. I suddenly felt really stupid for ever doubting that he wouldn't want me.

As his breath brushed over my face and I took in his scent. It was masculine and made me feel euphoric. He smelt like freshly cut grass, smoke from a fire, sunflowers, ancient wooden floorboards and warm rain. It was a happy smell and it distracted me so much that it took me by mild surprise when Emmett laid me on the soft moss. I looked up into his blazing eyes. I could tell by his partially anxious expression that he wasn't sure if he should continue. I didn't even give it a millisecond worth of though before I gave him a seductive smile, willing him to carry on.

He quickly understood and laid his hands on either side of my head, still staring so deeply into my eyes that I expected him to be able to see right into my soul. Too slowly Emmett brought his head towards mine. I couldn't pull my eyes from his.

He shifted his weight and pressed his large body to mine. His breathing was uneven as it brushed past my ear. A yellow light caught my eye as we lay tangled together. I realised my hair was knotting around leaves and twigs. I pushed Emmett into an upright position and pulled myself away to detangle my messed up hair. I pursed my lips in annoyance and glared silently at Emmett. He glared back also annoyed, that we were no longer touching. But he wasn't going to be deterred by my vanity. He brought his face back towards my neck, but it wasn't enough to distract me from what I was doing.

And then I felt pressure on my neck. Emmett's lips were pressing forcefully against my skin, igniting a fire underneath my unnaturally cool skin. I dropped my hands from my hair in an instant and wrapped them around his neck pulling him closer to me.

His kisses became more passionate and hurried as they ran up and down my neck and along my collar bone to the edge of my singlet. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. My sparkling hair fell down to where his hands were pressing forcefully on the small of my back.

And then as unexpectedly as this had started he was gone and I was left sitting on my knees, stunned. I stood up and ran towards the trees in the direction of his scent. I was fuming. How could he just leave me like that? I had given myself completely to him and he had just left. I stopped. Why should I follow him? That obtuse man had left me when I was putty in his sexy hands.

I made my judgement in a split second. I wouldn't chase him, there was no reason to. He had made it very clear that he desired me. So if he did really want me, he could fight, beg and plead for me. I turned towards the grand house we were currently living in when the direction of the wind changed. My throat burst into flames. There was a human nearby. I instantly understood why Emmett had left so promptly, though I wasn't any less angry. I had to run towards the luscious scent. It wasn't a choice, it was a reflex.

As I raced through the forest I felt a slight pang of sorrow for the loss of their human life, but it was trumped by the feeling of slight smugness. Why should they be human when I could no longer be? I slowed not wishing to see the action sequence, and then the sound of muffled screaming echoed through the forest.

After two minutes I wandered through the trees and saw Emmett standing over a crumpled male corpse completely drained of blood. The scene in front of me reminded me of what I had seen when I had found Emmett. Emmett looked up and met my gaze sheepishly. I was instantly drawn to his body. But I pushed the urge to the back of my mind, I couldn't be weak.

"Come on. You should talk to Carlisle." I murmured.

As we sped away from the lifeless body I saw Emmett reach out to grab my hand and I pulled my hand away and sped up. I saw his face fall in confusion. I felt guilty, but not enough to stop and press him up against a tree. He needed to prove his interest in me was more than a passing thing. Now I knew how I felt, I needed to know how he did.

--

**Please Review! More Reviews = fast updates = Happy author = More Fanfiction. It's a great cycle, but it relies on you guys.**

**xxx**

**P.S - I have posted the link to the picture that was my inspiration for the clearing on my profile. :-D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. . . blah, blah, blah. . . **

--

Chapter 3 –

I had been staring at myself in the mirror for almost an hour, listening to Carlisle and Edward talk about the mishap in the forest. Carlisle was talking about how hard it has been for all of us, trying to convince him that there was nothing to feel guilty for. But Emmett didn't seem to be fazed at all. His tone was perfectly normal, sometimes even a little jokey, when he commented. Emmett was completely at ease and it confounded Carlisle and Edward. It seemed nothing could bother Emmett.

"How do you feel, son?" Carlisle asked making it clear Emmett was already part of the family.

"I'm fine, seriously. Can you please stop looking at me like I have a second head!" he joked, though his voice was becoming strained.

"Are you at all regretful?" Edward asked, probing. I was surprised that Edward even had to ask. I wondered what Emmett was thinking that was keeping Edward out.

"Of course," Emmett snapped. "But I don't see any point in wallowing. I'm disappointed that I couldn't control myself, but I understand now that that is not something I can expect from myself. . ." His voice trailed off and there was silence for a long minute downstairs.

"Yes, she does." Edward said, answering his thoughts. "I think . . ." Edward lowered his voice so I could no longer hear their conversation. I refocused on my reflection and saw my golden eyes burning with curiosity. I started to groom my hair, in an attempt to distract myself and I was eventually consumed by my own splendour.

I was combing through my silky blond hair when I looked up and saw Emmett standing at the door of my massive bathroom. He looked dangerously alluring, his hair was messy and he was wearing a plain white singlet and tightly fitting light blue jeans. My skin was suddenly on fire.

I noticed Emmett's eyes wander across my body and I suddenly remembered what I was wearing. The lacy dark purple negligee was rather revealing so I reached behind the mirror I was sitting at and grabbed the white silk dressing gown. I pulled it on and wrapped it around myself covering my body. Though his ogling pleased me, it wasn't helping me stay strong.

"Yes?" I asked, acid leaking into my voice.

"Rosalie. I have to say something, I . . ." I could see him struggling for words.

I could no longer stand being away from him. I stood up gracefully and crept over to him. I ran my hands down his chest and along his stomach. His body shivered at my touch. I knew I wanted him, the pain of staying away from him was just too much.

"You don't have to say anything." I murmured.

I leant in and lay my head on his chest. He inhaled taking in my sugary scent. He was still completely motionless so I decided it would be best to try and express some of what was filling my mind. I turned my head slightly and pressed my lips to the hollow of his neck.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself. Please . . . don't" He whispered, breathless.

I stopped and moved away from him, hysterical. Did he just . . . refuse me? It felt like he had ripped my dead heart from my body. My mind went completely blank, but I couldn't break down, not in front of him. So I took all the energy from the anger that was sprinting through my body, ignoring the agony, and curled my lips back exposing my teeth.

"Fine!" I snarled my body was shaking in anger. I ran past him, resisting the urge to punch him through the wall, and jumped out the window. I landed on the ground gracefully and sprinted with no coherent thoughts into the trees, too overcome with agony.

***

It had been almost a day since I had left. Sometimes I heard Carlisle wandering through the bush calling my name. He has been searching for me for hours but I knew they wouldn't find me. They thought of me as so conceited that he hadn't even gone anywhere near the filthy cave I was hiding in. I didn't want to talk to anyone. They couldn't help me now. I wasn't dying – physically at least. Carlisle couldn't fix this pain with his venom. And then I heard Edward. He hadn't been out here before, only Carlisle and my adoptive mother Esme seemed to care about me. It had been so hard to ignore her heartbroken calls, but I knew even her loving embrace couldn't save me now. I tried to shut down my brain ineffectively to keep Edward from finding me. I lay frozen in the foetal position and waited. After a tedious amount of time they left, to return back to the house.

I stretched my legs out and let out another tearless sob. And then I heard it. He was too close. There was no way to escape he would have already heard me. I stood, breathing deeply searching my emotionally strained body for the strength I needed.

I heard his cautious footsteps walk directly towards the cave and I cursed Edward silently. And then I could see him, my blood boiled – figuratively of course. There was a halo of light outlining his perfect body, which made me recoil even further into self pity.

"Rosalie," he pleaded. "Let me explain. Please . . . ."

"Why?" I retorted, cutting him off, "There isn't anything to explain."

"Listen to me!" He growled.

"There's nothing to listen to. Forget it, forget _me_." My voice broke on the last word and I knew it was time that I left. I wasn't going to be able to stop the sobs much longer.

I darted past him and out of the cave straight into Emmett's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I scrambled to escape his hold, there was too much pain, but all he did was hold me closer. And then my fingertips, bloodied and broken let go of the edge I was clinging to in my head and I shattered into a million pieces. My broken sobs echoed as I tried to push Emmett away.

I looked at his face, ready to yell and scream, but as soon as I saw his expression I stopped. His mouth was pulled into a half smile, half frown and his eyes were scorching.

"Rose," he sighed, as I watched his lips. "You are the most spectacular person I have ever met." He paused and I stopped struggling.

I felt a surge of joy and then I remembered. My body crumpled again.

"Please believe me." he begged. After a moment of silence he continued.

"You are my angel, my everything. For the first moment I saw you I knew. I'm sure you noticed my not so subtle ogling," He laughed, but I didn't see his eyes light up. I was still watching the dirt underneath our feet.

He put his index finger underneath my chin and lifted my face until I was staring up at him again.

"Rosalie," He said timidly. "I can't be without you."

In the time it took me to process what he just said I had already made up my mind. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist so that we were face to face.

"Emmett," I whispered, leaning in closer so that I was staring deep into Emmett's frightening red eyes. "I need you too."

I closed my eyes and brushed my lips against his. He ran his hands down my body and then finally wrapped them around my waist pulling me nearer. Emmett took control and pressed his lips more firmly to mine. Our lips moulded together and my mind went blank with pleasure. His lips were soft yet forceful. I couldn't believe he was _mine. _Emmett is finally mine. I giggled at the thought, pulling my head away from his, but his lips never left my skin.

"Rose, my Rose." He sighed as if he had been reading my mind.

He ran kisses along my jaw and back along to my mouth kissing around it. I couldn't stand not having his mouth on mine any longer so I leaned my head to the side and pushed my full red lips against his again. Gradually I felt his tongue push my lips apart and felt his icy breath in my mouth.

I was blissfully happy, but something was causing me to feel slightly sick and angry. I couldn't think clearly while Emmett was this close, but it was irritating me. Emmett's lips were far too persuasive, so I decided to push it to the back of my mind.

Emmett removed one hand from my waist and slid it slowly up my back until he reached my hair. He ran his large fingers through it and then continued up and pushed my head closer to his. I gasped into Emmett's mouth. All of a sudden the built up emotions released themselves, I pressed my body closer to Emmett and ran my tongue along the inside of his hard lips. Emmett kissed me with fiery passion setting me body on fire.

My bliss was overpowering causing me to be astoundingly bold. Without removing my lips from his mouth I ran my hands along his rock hard abs until I found the bottom if his shirt. I started to lift it up slowly but I wasn't fast enough for Emmett's racing hormones. In a flash Emmett had shredded his shirt into a million pieces. But I couldn't even give his hastiness a moment's thought now that Emmett's muscles were completely exposed. I couldn't stop myself from pulling away from his fiery kiss to marvel at his arms and stomach. Every curve, every line was completely flawless.

I started at his shoulders, running my long elegant fingers across every inch of his massive arms. When I reached his fingers I returned back to his broad shoulders. This time I lay my hands flat and ran them down my chest. When I reached his mid stomach, he let out a low groan and pulled me back into another enthusiastic kiss.

Now we were both running our hands along each other eagerly. Emmett had just pushed my robe from my shoulders when a sound in the distance distracted me. I turned my head in the direction of the rhythmic footsteps, but Emmett never lifted his lips. I tried to detangle myself from our compromising position, but Emmett wouldn't let go.

I could hear the footsteps closing in on us, only five hundred meters away now. I was struggling against his hold when Emmett looked up at me, his eyes full of lust. All of a sudden it felt like we were the only two people in the world. I could no longer hear the approaching footsteps. I couldn't refuse his longing for me. How long had I waited for this? - Emmett and his velvety lips running over my skin. I leaned down full of desire and kissed him. His arms tightened around my waist, this time too much. His newborn strength was crushing me and I yelled in pain. Emmett immediately loosed his grip and held me out in front him, his lips pulled down in a distressed frown.

Trying not to worry him too much I leant in and murmured in his ear.

"Be careful with me. You're just a little too strong." I ran my hands along the thick band of muscle around his upper arm.

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly, though obviously proud of his astronomical strength. Newborns are stronger than the average vampire, but Emmett seemed to be even stronger. I kissed his lips gently again and then ran kisses along his jaw and down his neck. The taste of his skin had me intoxicated.

I had lifted my head and I was nibbling gently on Emmett's ear as he ran his hands along my thighs, when Edward burst through the trees. He skidded to a halt, completely astonished.

"I . . . um, I came to see if you had found Rosalie."

I could see Edward was desperately fighting the urge to run. I wish he would. Surely my brother had read our improper thoughts. He was clearly uncomfortable, so why didn't he just leave? Edward frowned at the edge to my thoughts.

I turned my head, angry at my insensitive brother. Emmett dropped me on the ground and then turned me around to face Edward, curling his arms around my waist. Emmett then proceeded to pull me close pressing me up against his massive body. I felt delicate and little in Emmett's embrace. I probably looked it too. Emmett flexed his muscles crushing me further against his every curve. My imagination ran wild, causing Edward to grimace.

I turned my head, tilting it up to avoid Edward's judgmental gaze. I wasn't going to let him make me embarrassed.

"Esme is worried." Edward continued.

I finally realised why Edward hadn't just bolted when he had heard our impure thoughts. He was doing a favour for Esme and Carlisle, typical. I nodded and pushed my way out of Emmett's hold. He tried to pull me in for a kiss, but I knew we wouldn't be able to stop at one kiss, so I pushed my hands out not letting myself get to close.

"Not now." I cautioned being careful not look at his lips.

A snarl ripped through Emmett's teeth. He grabbed the nearest tree, ripped it clean from the ground and threw it into another tree just a few meters from where Edward was standing. He threw the tree with such force that a thick crack ripped through the tree splitting the bark into pieces.

Edward and I just stood staring at Emmett's shaking body. I had forgotten how temperamental newborns were. Edward started to approach Emmett but I stopped him. I knew Emmett would completely snap and hurt one of us if Edward said the wrong thing.

"Em, baby. It's okay." I said, trying to calm him down.

Emmett's shoulders relaxed slightly, so I closed the gap between us. I put one hand on each of his cheeks, standing on my toes so we were eye to eye.

"Emmett." I whispered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I couldn't stop myself." He didn't meet my gaze, but his body was no longer shaking.

"It's okay. I want you too." I murmured leaning in close. I could feel his irregular breathing on my neck. "Please just be patient. We have all the time in the world."

I smiled and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

--

**Please Review!! More Reviews = fast updates = Happy author = More Fanfiction. It's a great cycle, but it relies on you guys.**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter includes direct quotes from Eclipse. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. **

**All characters belong to Stephenie. Duh.**

**Oh and if you haven't read Eclipse yet, I suggest you do before reading this chapter. **

**xxx**

--

Chapter 4 –

After I had calmed Emmett down we started to make our way back to the house. Edward ran in front of Emmett and I, noticeably uncomfortable. Every so often Emmett would look at me. I could see he was still irritated that Edward had interrupted our little . . . outburst. So was I. There was nothing I wanted more than press Emmett against a tree, to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt while I ran kisses along his neck. I could almost feel his heavy breathing in my hair. . .

Edward's polite cough distracted me and I realised we were nearly back at the house. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on something other than Emmett. I was suddenly very aware that I was still only wearing the lacy purple negligee. I guess that explained why Emmett had been so reluctant to let me go.

When we arrived at the house I spotted Carlisle and Esme standing on the porch, their arms around each other. As soon as Esme saw me she jumped out of Carlisle's arms and sprinted across the front lawn pulling me into a tight hug.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Esme scolded.

I smiled reassuringly at Esme and Carlisle chuckled. Esme's sugary featured looked wrong pulled into a scowl.

"Sorry." I said trying desperately to smooth out her facial expression.

"And you," Esme continued turning towards Emmett, her voice suddenly soft. "Thank you for finding her. Rosalie can be a bit of a drama queen."

Edward, Emmett and Carlisle laughed, but I wasn't angry. Esme's tone was loving not judgemental. I sighed dramatically – reinforcing Esme's comment.

"Were glad you're back." Carlisle added making me feel slightly uncomfortable. I wasn't used to the unconditional love radiating off my adoptive parents. I started to play with my hair when I realised I still needed to change. I wasn't uncomfortable and I definitely wasn't cold, but I felt exposed in the extremely low cut almost see through dress.

"I need to change." I mumbled, really only talking to myself.

"Yes, of course." Esme said as I turned towards the house. When I reached the front door I paused, turning around to see my family. Edward was talking to Carlisle, probably about something stupid, but then I saw Carlisle look at Emmett and grin. _Traitor!_ I screamed in my head. I guess there was another reason Edward came to find us. Esme was talking to Emmett about another hunting trip. Esme looked away from Emmett for a split second and looked directly at Carlisle. He smiled again and Esme's face looked completely blissful. There was nothing that pleased Esme more than if her family was happy. I sighed again and then I noticed Emmett staring at what I was wearing with a disappointed expression on his face. I giggled and he winked. I yelled a stream of insults at Edward in my head and then finally turned and disappeared into the house.

***

Over the next few weeks I didn't see Emmett. Carlisle and Edward had taken him on another hunting trip. Emmett's thirst had overcome him again, so they had taken him to try and get him more used to animal blood. From the few calls Carlisle had made to Esme it seemed that Emmett was slowly improving. There had been a few mishaps, hikers in the wrong place at the wrong time, but overall Emmett had taken reasonably well to our vegetarianism.

They were scheduled to return tomorrow around noon and it was making me nervous. I had been spending my days preening myself, listening to music and reading. But now he was coming back all I could do was lie on my bed, listen to music and think about Emmett. Now that my thoughts weren't clouded by lust, I could think. I knew what I wanted, but every time I thought about I felt like I was going to throw up and scream all at the same time. A stream of memories filled my mind. They weren't good memories. The last night of my human life I had been attacked and . . . I couldn't even think the word. My body tensed in response to the undiluted fury that flew through my veins at the memory I had clung to. I had felt this feeling before, many times, but there was a very recent time. Unexpectedly it flashed to the front of my mind. When Emmett had been too persuasive I had felt this feeling, but I had ignored it. Now that he wasn't here I could think clearly and see what had caused the all too familiar feeling. I wanted Emmett, more than I could even fathom, but I didn't know how to be _with_ him. The horrendous last human memory I had was too clear in my mind to just ignore. I was murderously enraged. Though I had already committed the murder I felt an uncontrollable urge to hear _him _scream, beg and whimper. Even in death he was ruining any chance I had for happiness. My hands clenched into fists and the pages in the book I was holding tore apart. A silent sob escaped from my chest and I threw the book against the wall. The plaster crumbled leaving a hole.

"Vile, repulsive, evil . . ." I mumbled to myself. I was trying to stop my brain from thinking back. I had clung to the memory of what happened with everything I had, and now pleasant memories have faded leaving me alone with just that night. I wished I could sleep, if just for one night. I wanted desperately to disable my brain, I wanted to dream.

For the rest of the night I lay silently in my bed with my thoughts. Esme never disturbed me, obviously picking up on my mood. By sunrise I was terrified. During the night I had considered every possible reaction Emmett could have to me not being ready. I ran through a million different scenarios in my mind, all with different endings. I couldn't comprehend the ones where he would stay. Though I knew it was slightly irrational, I had myself convinced that he was going to leave me. The only thing I that could keep Emmett with me was my body, so why would he stay if I couldn't even offer him that. I was almost hysterical when I got up to get dressed, so much so that I stared blankly into my closet for almost an hour unable to make a decision. Even when I finally decided on my favourite simple black dress I found myself repeatedly checking my reflection in the many mirrors around the house. My glances became ridiculously more frequent in the hour leading up to midday.

I was sitting at our grand piano playing my favourite composition when I heard the sound I had been straining to hear for the last five hours. Emmett's booming laugh echoed off the trees and drowned out Edward and Carlisle's equally joyful laughter. I was so caught up in that laugh that my usually impeccable ability faltered and the flowing melody became broken. I managed to collect my thoughts and the music returned to normal before Emmett stopped laughing. I took deep even breaths preparing myself for any possible outcome. I was finishing the piece when Edward and Emmett tumbled through the door with Carlisle right behind them.

"Carlisle!" Esme exclaimed, "You're back!"

"Yes, love." Carlisle agreed with a small smile playing on his lips before he pulled Esme into an affectionate kiss.

Edward and Emmett were now standing side by side grinning stupidly at each other while I was perched awkwardly on the edge of the piano stool trying not to look at Emmett. When Carlisle and Esme had finished staring lovingly into each other's eyes Esme greeted the boys asking about their trip. Emmett took control of the story telling, his expression animated as he described the massive bear that had fallen from a steep cliff trying to avoid Emmett's deadly attack. I felt uncomfortable as I watched Emmett in awe. He was totally comfortable joking with Carlisle and teasing Edward. He knew exactly how to reassure Esme that they had behaved themselves. He fit perfectly into the strange puzzle that was my adoptive family. I ground my teeth together. He had been changed for less than a year and already he had been accepted in a way I felt I never would. Carlisle and Esme already loved him like a son and Edward had easily accepted him as a brother. I felt like I was on the outside looking in. More pain was added to what I was already feeling.

"I'll be in the garage." I mumbled to no one in particular as I stood and glided from the room. I could feel Edwards gaze boring into my back.

I worked alone for almost four hours before anyone disturbed me. Carlisle and Esme had disappeared into their room after an hour and from what I could hear Edward was playing chess with Emmett. Edward was using his exceptionally annoying ability to ready minds, completely dominating the game. Edward had just won his eighth game in a row when Emmet finally gave up. Emmett stormed into the garage grumbling about the unfairness in the world. I peeked around the hood of the car and took in his perfect body, memorising every curve for when he was gone.

"He's such a cheat!" Emmett complained. "How do you stand it?"

I laughed, "I don't." I replied truthfully while I dropped the hood of the car. It was so easy to just be myself around Emmett. I turned to put away the wrench I was holding when I felt a cool set of hands on my waist.

"This dress isn't really appropriate." He commented. Emmett turned me around and pulled me into a heartbreaking kiss. I was lost in Emmett for a moment and then the all too familiar feeling of anger and pain consumed me. I broke our kiss but Emmett just moved his lips to my neck.

"Emmett," I groaned in frustration. "Stop, please."

Emmett didn't run like I had, he just released me and leaned gently on the car behind him, looking up at me expectantly. I frowned and hoped onto the bench behind me, pulling my legs up to my chest. When I didn't immediately explain, too scared at the thought of him leaving, Emmett tried to persuade me.

"Rose? What's wrong? I though you wanted this." He asked, questioning my sanity.

"I'm sorry. I do. I . . . uh." I was lost for words, even though I had spent all of last night thinking it through.

"Have I done anything? I don't understand." His face scrunched up in anguish. I reached out, trying to find a way to make him smile again.

"Please," I begged. "It's not you. I wish I could explain."

"Why can't you?" Emmett asked, his eyes pleading.

Something in Emmett's pure hopeful face caused the walls that I had put up to protect me fall down in one fluid motion. I took a deep breath and started to tell my story, my unhappy ending. I kept my eyes on the floor the whole time, trying to tell the story with as little emotion as possible.

"_My human world was a much simpler place. It was nineteen thirty-three. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect. My parents were thoroughly middle class. My father had a stable job at a bank, something I realise now that he was smug about – he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledging the luck involved. I took it all for granted then; in my home, it was if the Great Depression was just a troublesome rumour. Of course I saw the poor people, the ones who weren't so lucky. My father left me with the impression that they'd brought their troubles on themselves. _

_It was my mother's job to keep our house – and myself and my two younger brothers – in spotless order. It was clear that I was both her first priority and her favourite. I didn't fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my parents weren't satisfied with what they had, even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more. They had social aspirations – social climbers, I suppose you could call them. My beauty was like a gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did. _

_They weren't satisfied, but I was. I was thrilled to be me, to be Rosalie Hale. Pleased that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went from the year I turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father would buy me pretty dresses. _

_I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be anyway that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and think I was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. Admiration was like air to me. I was silly and shallow, but I was content. _

_My parent's influence had been such that I also wanted the material things of life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. As I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get these things. There were a few things that I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl called Vera. She married young, only seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me –a carpenter. A year later she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I'd ever felt truly jealous Of anyone else in my entire life._

_I yearned for my own little baby. I wanted my own house and a husband that would kiss me when he got home from work – just like Vera. Only I had a very different house in mind. . . _

_In Rochester, there was one royal family – the Kings ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank that my father worked at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town. That's how his son, Royce King the Second," _My mouth twisted around the name in disgust. "_saw me for the first time. He was going to take over at the bank, and so he began to overseeing the different positions. Two days later my mother conveniently forgot to send my father's lunch to work with him. I remember being confused when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll my hair up just to run over to the bank._

_I didn't notice Royce watching me particularly. Everyone watched me. But that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me. My room was always overflowing with them. It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house. My parent's approved – that's putting it mildly. This was everything they had dreamed of. And Royce seemed to be everything I'd dreamed of. The fairytale prince, come to make me a princess. Everything I wanted, yet it was no more than I expected. We were engaged before I'd even known him two months. _

_We didn't spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce told me he had many responsibilities at work, and when we were together, he liked to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that, too. There were lots of parties, dancing and pretty dresses. When you were a King, every door was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you. _

_It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I'd ever wanted. I felt completely happy. When I called at Vera's, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my fair-haired children playing on the huge lawns of the Kings estate, and I pitied her. _

_I was at Vera's that night. Her little Henry really was adorable, all smiles and dimples – he was just sitting up on his own. Vera walked me to the door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he though I wasn't looking. That bothered me. When Royce kissed me, it wasn't quite the same – not so sweet somehow. . . I shoved that thought aside. Royce was my prince. Someday I would be Queen. _

_It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn't realised how late it was. It was cold, too. Very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week away, and I was worrying about the weather as I walked _

"_Rose!" he yelled, and the others laughed stupidly. I hadn't realised the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of other rich men. _

"_Here's my Rose!" Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. "You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long." I had never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party. He said he didn't like champagne. I hadn't realised he preferred something much stronger. There was a new friend with them – a friend of a friend from Atlanta. _

"_What did I tell you, John," Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. "Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgian peaches?" The man named John was dark haired and suntanned. He looked me over like I was a horse he was buying. _

"_It's hard to tell," He drawled slowly. "She's all covered up.' They laughed, Royce like the rest. Suddenly Royce pulled my jacket from my shoulders – it was a gift from him – popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street._

"_Show him what you look like, Rose!" He laughed again and then tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from my roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that – the sound of my pain . . ."_

Suddenly the sound of metal being abused echoed through the garage. I looked up for the first time and saw Emmett with his fists clenched destroying the front of my car. I jumped up and pulled his hands from the bonnet. There were now two defined fist prints where his hands had just been. I held his hands as I finished the rest of the story.

"_I won't make you listen to the rest."_ I whispered. _"They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said he'd have to learn some patience first. I waited in the road to die. It was cold, though there was so much pain I was surprised it bothered me. It started to snow and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I wanted death to come, to end the pain. It was taking so long. . . _

_Carlisle found me then. He'd smelled the blood, and come to investigate. I remember being vaguely irritated as he worked over me, trying to save my life. I'd never liked Dr. Cullen or his wife and her brother – as Edward pretended to be then. It had upset me that they were all more beautiful than I was, especially that the men were. But they didn't mingle in society, so I'd only seen them once or twice. _

_I thought I'd died when he pulled me from the ground and ran with me – because of the speed – it felt like I was flying. I remember being horrified that the pain didn't stop. . . Then I was in a bright room, and it was warm. I was slipping away, and I was grateful as the pain began to dull. But suddenly something was sharp was cutting me, my throat, my wrists, my ankles."_

Emmett winced, obviously remembering the fire he had experienced. "_I screamed in shock, thinking he'd brought me there to hurt me more. Then the fire started burning through me, and I didn't care about anything else. I begged him to kill me. When Esme and Edward returned home, I begged them to kill me too. Carlisle sat with me. He held my hand and said that he was sorry, promising that it would end. He told me everything, and sometimes I listened. He told me what he was, what I was becoming. I didn't believe him. He apologized each time I screamed. Edward wasn't happy. I remember hearing them discuss me. I stopped screaming sometimes. It did no good to scream. _

"_What were you thinking, Carlisle?" Edward said. "Rosalie Hale?" I didn't like the way he said my name, like there was something wrong with me. _

"_I couldn't just let her die," Carlisle said quietly. "It was too much – too horrible, too much waste."_

"_I know," Edward said, and I thought that he sounded dismissive. It angered me. I didn't know that he really could see what Carlisle had seen. _

"_It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her," Carlisle repeated in a whisper. _

"_Of course you couldn't." Esme agreed. _

"_People die all the time," Edward reminded him in a hard voice. "Don't you think she'll be just a little recognisable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search – not that anyone suspects the fiend," he growled. _

_It pleased me that they seemed to know that Royce was guilty. I didn't realise that it was almost over – that I was getting stronger and that was why I was able to concentrate on what they were saying. The pain was beginning to fade from my fingertips. _

"_What are we going to do with her?" Edward said disgustedly – or that's how it sounded to me, at least. _

_Carlisle sighed. "That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way."_

_I'd believed enough of what he'd told m that his words terrified me. I knew that my life was ended, and there was no going back for me. I couldn't stand the thought of being alone. . . The pain finally ended and they explained to me again what I was. This time I believed. I felt the thirst, my hard skin; I saw my brilliant red eyes. _

_Shallow as I was, I felt better when I saw my reflection in the mirror for the first time. Despite the eyes, I was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." _I laughed at myself. _"It took some time before I began to blame the beauty for what had happened to me – for me to see the curse of it. To wish that I had been . . . well, not ugly, but normal. Like Vera. So I could have been allowed to marry someone that loved _me_, and have pretty babies. That's what I'd really wanted, all along. It still doesn't seem like too much to have asked for." _

I sat still letting my mind wander. I smiled unexpectedly. My expression was triumphant.

"_You know my record is almost as clean as Carlisle's. Better than Esme. A thousand times better than Edward. I've never tasted human blood." _I announced proudly. I looked up and saw Emmett's confused expression._ "I did murder five humans. If you can really call them humans. But I was careful not to spill their blood – I knew I wouldn't be able to resist that, and I didn't want any part of them in me, you see. _

_I saved Royce for last. I hoped that he would hear of his friends' deaths and understand, know what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him. I think it worked. He was hiding inside a windowless room behind a door as thick as a bank vault's, guarded by armed men, when I caught up with him. Oops – seven murders," _I corrected myself. _"I forgot about the guards. They only took a second. I was overly theatrical. It was kind of childish, really. I wore a wedding dress I'd stolen for the occasion. He screamed when he saw me, he screamed a lot that night. Saving him for last was a good idea – it made it easier for me to control myself, to make it slower -"_

I let my voice trail off, tired of thinking about them and that night. We were both completely still for a moment and then Emmett reached out and pulled me off the bench into a bone crunching hug. His response caused me to sob uncontrollably. Now I had dragged the images to the front of my mind they wouldn't go away. Emmett pulled me onto his lap and cradled me, whispering comforting words in my ear.

--

**Hoped you liked it. Please, please review. You will make my day. Remember, More Reviews = fast updates = Happy author = More Fanfiction. It's a great cycle, but it relies on you guys.**

**:-)**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And again. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own the characters. :-(  
**

Chapter 5 -

Eventually I stopped sobbing and we just sat together in silence. The sun was disappearing behind a group of rather ominous looking clouds when Emmett finally spoke.

"Rosalie. I'm so sorry." He whispered. I leant my head against his chest and traced patterns on his palm.

"It's okay." I mumbled. I wasn't upset anymore, his presence had soothed me.

"No! No it's not!" He unexpectedly exploded, pulling me closer to him. He paused and I looked up at him through my eyelashes. He wasn't looking at me. His eyes were transfixed on the black, starless sky, his expression thoughtful. I waited patiently, there were few things – I had learnt – that Emmett thought that wouldn't be put into words or actions.

"I wish I had been there." He mused.

I pulled myself from his chest to look at him directly, "What?"

He smiled a small tight smile. "I wish I had been the one to kill those, vile, repulsive, hideous creatures." His voice was frighteningly fierce.

I immediately relaxed, leaning against him again. "Em," I breathed. "They're in the deepest pits of hell where they belong. Please, let's not think about them."

He nodded his eyes still on the clouds. I ran my index finger slowly along his jaw and he leaned down to kiss me lightly on the lips. My skin burned. My new found need for him was crushing. I couldn't believe my luck, though I would, even now, give it all up for a human life, I was strangely content. A new astonishingly blissful feeling ran from my heart to every part of my body. I didn't recognise the feeling, but I didn't really want to know I realised. I just wanted to enjoy the feeling while it lasted. I had no hope that this was going to last. Nevertheless I didn't waste any time being sad. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck and caressed the skin there. He was hesitant at first, worried that he would push me too far. But soon enough he was matching my kisses. His lips were hard on mine and had an urgent edge to them. I could feel a deep burning at my core slowly getting hotter with every kiss. I could feel it coming; there was an unpleasant tinge to the fire. A furtive black coat covered the bright reds and oranges. I tried to pull it off to expose the happiness that was underneath, but the dark tinge was impenetrable and just thickened.

I knew I should stop now to avoid the horrible anger that was now slowly consuming the happiness, but I couldn't pull my lips from Emmett's. And then, all of a sudden, Emmett's passion doubled trumping mine. He grabbed me tighter, one hand snaking around my tiny waist, the other clutching my neck tighter. Uncontrollable anger pulsed through my body as the sickening black engulfed the rest of the happiness and then surged out filling my body. The abruptness of his attack had been like fuel to a fire, the blackness blinded me and I was gasping for air. I pushed Emmett away and scrambled to get off his lap.

"Emmett!" I yelled incredulously.

His expression was apologetic but has eyes were glowing with the same happiness and passion I had felt before it was swallowed up.

"Sorry." He said weakly.

"For god's sake. Can't you control yourself?" I growled.

He smiled broadly and reached out to grab me, but I slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch me." I snarled as I stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

The whole house shook while I scanned the massive lounge. I expected at least Esme to be there, but there was nobody around. Irritation pulsed viscously giving my vision a slightly red taint. I stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to my room shut, sending another wave through the house. I leaned against the door, letting the vibrations course through my body soothing me. When my breathing slowed I sank down dropping my face into my hands.

How could I have done that? Emmett didn't deserve that. I couldn't believe how selfish and stupid I had been. There was no way Emmett could want me now. If he hadn't seen my black heart before he had now gotten a very good look. Could I be any more successful in ruining any chance of happiness I might ever have?

Completely mortified I pulled myself from the ground and wandered dejectedly into the bathroom. I scrutinized my reflection. My hair was perfect, my clothes clung expertly to my curves and my face, even completely devastated, was astoundingly beautiful. I don't know how long I stood staring at my reflection but eventually the sun started to rise and I could feel a new edge to my thoughts. I had two options, one - I took my anger at myself out on Emmett and put up a wall so I couldn't get hurt, or, option two – I admit defeat, admit that I was wrong, tell Emmett that I'm sorry and let myself be vulnerable for once.

Esme's advice ran through my mind - _Don't hesitate, not when it concerns love. Give yourself up absolutely. It's the most remarkable occurrence, just have faith._

Esme was right, Emmett was right. . . Edward was right. I needed to talk to someone, but it just didn't feel right talking to Esme. I needed a sister desperately. My mind ran round in circles as I tried to find someone. Edwards face kept flashing to the front of my mind. Sure, he was annoying, but he also had an advantage no one else had. His ability to read minds had always been intolerably frustrating, but now I saw how it could be used to my advantage. Edward has heard Emmett's thoughts and knows exactly how he feels about everything, including me. I sighed internally, I didn't really want to talk to Edward for an extended amount of time, let alone ask him for anything, but he was my last chance. I ran my eyes over my outfit one more time before heading down the stairs. I spotted Edward in the corner with Carlisle, both completely engrossed in a book.

_Edward! _I thought and his head snapped up. His expression was irritated for a moment and then he saw it was me and his expression became both anxious and confused. _Would you mind taking a walk with me? _I asked keeping my mental tone sweet. I had to remember I was asking him for a favour.

He nodded once and then turned back to the book. I flounced out the door. I noticed Esme with Emmett in her small flower garden. Esme was chattering as Emmett tried to pull weeds out without taking the plants with him. He wasn't being very successful. As soon as my feet hit the grass Emmett stood up straight and started to walk towards me. But Esme placed her hand gently on his arm and looked at him meaningfully and I ran into the forest alone.

I ran for a couple of miles and then settled on a large tree branch that hung out from a large cliff. I pulled my legs up and gazed out at the lush forest.

I could see the tiny town we were living near and the insignificant people ambling along caught up in their own little worlds. Beyond that the trees spanned for miles, rising and falling gradually. At the horizon a group of large mountains rose from the green cover. The tops of the mountains were the only break in the green cover. A deep sprinkling of snow covered what would have been the only barren place for miles. The mountains were so tall that I couldn't see past the row of mountains and it made me feel claustrophobic. I didn't know I could feel so lonely.

I could hear footsteps approaching rapidly and I started to become nervous. I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to say. I wished I had thought about that instead of gazing uselessly at the shrubbery. Edward slowed down and strolled gently towards me and dropped himself on another large branch. I didn't turn. I still didn't know what I wanted to say.

"Rosalie?" Edward asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Ha! Like you don't already know." I sneered back reflexively and I saw Edward flinch back.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "Reflex."

"Don't worry about it." He chuckled.

I sighed, looking at him directly for the first time. "Thank you for coming. I know you didn't have to. I just needed someone to talk to and you seemed like the perfect person."

"Well, I do have a better than average insight into the world." He said and he tapped one finger twice against his temple.

"I know. Thank you." I said still anxious.

"What exactly do you want to know?"

I sighed. "I want to know how Emmett feels about me. Whether I still have a chance, or if I have ruined my only chance of happiness. . ." I let my voice trail off and my stomach clenched uncomfortably.

"I see." He said thoughtfully. After a few minutes he proceeded. "I believe that it is not my place to tell you how he feels."

My heart jumped out of my chest and I seriously considered throwing Edward off the ledge and watch him fall 20 meters and crash into the jaggered rocks below. Edward stood quickly up and jumped onto the solid ground away from the edge.

"Rosalie!" He exclaimed. I just glared at him. "It's not because I don't want to tell you. It's just that it would be more special if Emmett said it to you. I don't want to ruin that for him. I know he wants to say it for himself."

I gasped. "So, he is still interested in me."

"Yes. Trust me on that. You have not ruined your chances. But Emmett's upset and confused."

My face fell into my hands and I groaned. All I could think about was that bastard Royce.

"No, it has nothing to do with Royce." Edward said blankly. I cringed.

"What should I do?" I asked desperately.

He smiled and settled next to me again. "Tell him what you're thinking, explain why you can't . . ." His voice trailed off and we both would have blushed if it was possible.

"And?" I asked.

"Apologize." He said simply.

I groaned again. I wasn't good at apologies. I hated being wrong. It was hard to apologize to someone without admitting that you were wrong.

"You know I'm not very good at thanking people either. You have been very nice to me. Umm. . " I said. I was trying to spit out and apology. I was failing.

Edward coughed a laugh. "That's alright. I'll take what I can get. I know your gratitude it won't last long." He smiled crookedly. "You're welcome."

I stood quickly and flashed a small smile in Edward's direction. He turned back towards the valley and I ran off.

--

**This has to be my favourite chapter so far. Who doesn't love a little Edward, right?**

**Please Review! :-) More Reviews = fast updates = Happy author = More Fanfiction. It's a great cycle, but it relies on you guys.  
xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times. All characters and rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

--

Chapter 6 –

I knew what I needed to do and I didn't like it, but I knew that Emmett deserved it and that I would apologize a million times over to keep him as mine. It was strange. Somehow Emmett seemed to bring the best out in me.

"Emmett." I said. There was no need to call, he would hear me. Emmett bounded towards the top of the staircase and then skidded to a stop at the top staring at me.

"Rosalie?"

"Would you mind talking to me for a while?" I said my voice small.

Although he was clearly staggered, he ambled down the stairs. He stood opposite me, and as far away from me as was polite. We stood staring at each other for a minute and then Emmett wandered over to the plush white couch. Why was everything so white? I wondered absentmindedly as I followed. Emmett sat at one end of the log couch while I sat at the other my legs crossed. I lay my hands in my lap.

"I'm so sorry." Emmett's breathing stopped. "I have been horrible to you. I don't deserve to know you."

Emmett placed his hands over mine and I finally looked up.

"Don't be." He spoke quietly.

I exhaled noisily. "There is no way to justify my actions. I was so unkind to you, when you were so compassionate and understanding. Please forgive me."

Emmett smiled. His face was overwhelmingly beautiful. I could feel my heart breaking. How could I be so callous?

"Oh Rose, of course I will forgive you. I know I cannot understand what you have been through, and I know you are still healing. I'm sorry I ever pressured you. I want to be here. I want to be with _you_," He cupped my face in his hands and stared my straight in the eyes. His expression was defiant.

"If you will have me." He whispered.

I wanted, more than the whole world to kiss him, and tell him that I wanted him to. I knew I did. But I couldn't let him make a mistake. He had to understand.

My voice became so quiet I wasn't sure if he could hear me. "Emmett, can't you see me for who I am. Can't you see my black heart?"

"That isn't true. You are more beautiful on the inside than you are on the outside. I won't let you think that. I can see past the walls you put up. I can see who you really are."

A humourless laugh escaped from between my lips.

"Believe me." He begged. "I will spend the rest of eternity showing you what I can see. I promise."

And he brought his face up to mine and pressed his forehead to mine. "I promise." He whispered once before finally pressing his lips to mine. We shared a few sweet kisses before he pulled away. I grabbed at the weak fabric that clung to his sides pulling the seams apart a little.

"Rosalie." Emmett growled. He pulled my fingers away and put them back in my lap. "I won't push you again."

I sighed, but I knew he was right. "Sorry."

"Don't be." He said and placed one hand on my cheek.

He stared deep into my eyes, the way that made me feel he could see right into my soul. I could almost feel my dead heart in my chest.

"How is it possible that I am so lucky?" Emmett asked.

I laughed lightly. "You're not the lucky one. I am. I never thought I would ever find anything I could want in this attempt at a life. I am better, because of you."

Emmett smiled widely. The corners of his mouth almost met his ears. I could almost feel the happiness radiate from him and enter my body filling me completely. I couldn't believe I had almost lost this.

"Rosalie," His voice choked with emotion. "I love you."

I pulled myself up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you, too."

We kissed again and then Emmett laid me against his heavily muscled chest. I clasped his hand and we talked. Emmett's husky voice filled my mind and the room as we told stories of our past lives. For hours we sat there, content just being together. I didn't think anyone could ever know me as well as Emmett seemed to already. I knew what the blissful feeling was now. It was love.

***

When Carlisle came home from the hospital we all shifted naturally into our normal evening activities. Emmett played chess against Carlisle so he would have a chance. Edward played softly on the piano, which pleased Esme immensely. I started reading a new novel, but it couldn't hold my interest for very long and I ended up staring at Emmett.

When Emmett won his fourth consecutive game, Carlisle surrendered and disappeared into his study, Esme in tow. Edward left after agreeing to a wrestling match against Emmett tomorrow.

Emmett turned to me. "Hey, babe. You wanna go upstairs?"

I giggled at how suggestive that sentence sounded. "Sure, stud."

Emmett grinned and grabbed my hand and we sprinted upstairs. As we ran past Carlisle's office we saw Esme tidying around Carlisle as he tried to work. Esme was humming with a blissfully content expression on her face. Carlisle's expression wasn't so blissful. His lips were pressed together and his forehead scrunched up as he watched Esme in horror and despair. I paused at the doorway and watched Carlisle as he tried to politely explain to Esme that he needed those forms and that she shouldn't throw them away. Esme then proceeded to push a pile of papers on Carlisle's desk into the bin under his desk. Carlisle glanced up and looked at me hopelessly. I shrugged at him as my shoulders shook with the laughter that was threatening to burst out.

Emmett pulled on my arm and threw a fleeting smile in Carlisle's direction before we headed to my, I mean our room. When we burst through the door I collapsed onto my bed in a fit of giggles. Emmett stood at the end of the bed smiling at me.

"Come here." I said, still laughing.

Emmett climbed onto the bed and lay down next to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we lay together as my laughing stopped.

"I love you." Emmett whispered.

I smiled. "Forever?"

He pulled me tighter against him and ran his hand through my hair. "And always."

We lay together for the rest of the night, talking, joking and occasionally kissing.

***

During the next month Emmett and I became a significant part of the family. I finally felt like I belonged. I spent most of my days planning a new addition to the already massive house with Esme while Emmett entertained himself with his new brother. Emmett and I were constantly euphoric. Our physical relationship hadn't really changed, but we were growing closer emotionally and even more in love every day. We were both blissfully happy, though Edward constantly complained about our thoughts.

One night I was lying on the couch with Emmett discussing my newest car, when Esme wandered in. She flowed gracefully down the stairs and sat opposite us.

"Rosalie. Would you mind helping me chose a fabric for the curtains?" She asked, while she pulled out a large folder and placed on the table in front of her.

I looked up at Emmett for his thoughts. He smiled and sat up. Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist and stared out the window at the shadowy forest. I kissed him on the cheek and turned to Esme. He was always the gentleman.

"What do you think? Taupe or cream? I like the cream. It goes better with the wallpaper we picked last week. . ."

I mulled it over for a minute. As I was thinking I noticed Edward poke his head around the corner of the wall at the top of the stairs and glared meaningfully at Emmett. Emmett eventually noticed him and then jumped up.

"I'll be right back." He mumbled rushing off. There was something about Emmett's behaviour and Edward's expression that made me suspicious. What were they planning? I turned back to Esme expecting her to have the same dumbfounded and worried look on her face as felt I did, but she just continued to stare at the two colours in front of her.

"What was that about?" I asked.

Esme looked up. Her eyes were full of innocence, too much innocence. "I don't know. Which colour, taupe or cream?" She finished quickly.

"The taupe. It's classier."

Esme closed the book and put it away. "Yes, it is. I will head into town tomorrow and buy the fabric."

I nodded my head and turned away looking up the stairs. I couldn't hear any voices, but someone was pacing back and forth in Carlisle office.

"I'm just going to see what's going on."

"No!" Esme exclaimed, leaping up. She regained her composure and continued. "I believe they are very busy. You shouldn't disturb them."

"Alright. . . Well, I will be in the garage."

I wandered into the garage glancing behind me repeatedly. When I shut the door I heard Esme rush up the stairs and go into Carlisle's office. I knew that something was going on now and that they must all be in on it. My mind was buzzing. I tried to distract myself with my cars engine problems, but it wasn't working. After an hour I could hear some muffled shouting, but it stopped before I could make out what they were saying. A few minutes later I heard everyone leave Carlisle's office and come down the stairs. I ignored them. If they didn't want to tell me I didn't want to know, as Edward and I had learnt last year. Esme and Carlisle kept disappearing into the forest and they were blocking their thoughts from Edward, so we asked them outright what they were doing. Turns out we really, really didn't want to know.

I shuddered at the awkwardness of that conversation and concentrated on the engine. Eventually I was sufficiently distracted and the quiet conversation Emmett and Edward were having just became background noise.

When I had fixed the engine I wiped my hands on the pant's I had borrowed from Edward and walked to the door. I opened it quietly and heard Emmett say to Esme.

"We should wait. I'm sure she will want a say."

I stepped around the door. "Who will?"

Everyone looked at me, shock clear on their faces. "What? Oh, no one." Emmett said quickly standing up and extending his arms. I strolled over and kissed Emmett on the cheek before sitting down on the plush couch between Carlisle and Emmett.

"Who were you talking about?" I asked again.

Carlisle spoke up this time. "No one, dear."

I sighed loudly, expressing my distaste and slumped back into Emmett's chest.

"So, I think it's about time we hunted again."Edward said.

"But we only hunted last week." I pointed out.

Emmett chipped in. "Yeah. But they are having a bit of a problem with too many bears in the national park." He smirked and tensed his muscles. He really was beautiful.

"Yes. I wouldn't mind hunting again. Esme? Would you like to come?" Carlisle asked.

"No, thank you. I still have so much to do. You boys have fun."

I sat up again. "I'll go."

"Um, I think Esme needs you here." Carlisle said, his eyes darting from face to face. "Don't you?" He asked Esme.

"Yes. We have so much to do."

I looked at Emmett. "Only if you don't mind."

"No not at all. Stay and help Esme."

I nodded and lay back to watch my family. That conversation seemed so . . . rehearsed. I didn't understand. For the rest of the night I just watched. But there was nothing to see, either my family were amazing actors or they had nothing to hide. I guessed the first option.

The next day the boys left for their trip taking one of our cars and Esme and I went into town to get the fabric for the curtains with the other. We ended up finding paint we wanted and spent a couple of hours insulting our senses with paint fumes.

It was mid afternoon and we were just putting the finishing touches on the new room when the boys returned. Emmett had a massive grin on his face and he immediately picked me up and kissed me full on the lips.

"Well, Hello." I laughed.

"Hi." He growled and then kissed me on my neck. I turned and saw Esme and Carlisle greeting each other and Edward averting his eyes. Edward always felt uncomfortable when we acted like his with each other. And then I noticed a small smile on his face. How strange, I thought, what was with that smile?

I grabbed Emmett's hand, not waiting to see if Edward would reply to my thoughts. "Come see." I said giddily as I dragged Emmett into the new room.

"Wow. It's perfect." He said looking around. I smiled widely and danced over to the lilies I had arranged earlier. "You're perfect." He continued now standing next to me. I felt his breath in my hair and my knees gave way a little.

"No, you are." I contradicted.

He smiled. "Rose, where is your favourite place?"

"My favourite place? Hmm," I was surprised by the strange question, but answered anyway. I pulled myself towards Emmett and lay my head on his chest. "Here, in your arms."

"Really? It's not the clearing or in your garage?" He persisted.

I looked up at him. "Emmett? Why does it matter?" I was thoroughly confused now.

"Oh, it doesn't really. I'm just curious."

I didn't believe him, not one bit. "I don't really have any favourite place." I said as unemotionally as possible. I didn't want him to know how suspicious I was.

He placed one hand on my cheek and said, "You and Esme did a brilliant job." And then he left. I waited for a minute and then went up to my room. I hadn't been mad before, but now I was furious. What were they all keeping from me? I shrieked and slammed my fist against the door. The door snapped in half as the wood gave way.

"Rosalie?" Esme called up the stairs, her voice full of concern. I could hear three sets of feet hurrying up the stairs and one set lagging behind. Carlisle and Esme skidded to a stop in front of me and Emmett pulled me into a hug.

"Are you okay?" They all chorused.

"I'm fine."

Emmett growled under his breath. "Then why?" He gestured towards the door lying across the hall.

"It's nothing." I said. I tried to shrug myself away from Emmett, but Emmett grabbed my wrist.

"It's not nothing. What's going on? Why did you break the door?!"

"Emmett. Don't." Edward warned him in a calm voice. "Trust me."

I threw a thankful look Edward's way and then disappeared into mine and Emmett's room. "Argh!" I groaned and I sank down on the bed. I stared at the wall for a minute calming myself down. When I was suitably calm I swallowed the venom in my mouth and then turned on the record player. I turned it up as far as it would go and then lay down on the floor.

Now that I was laying here thinking it through I realised how silly I had been for breaking the door. However they still weren't telling me something. I could feel the anger rise again. It burned slowly up my body combusting any scrap of calm. Venom started to fill my mouth and I clenched my fists at my side. Why weren't they telling me? What could it possibly be? We didn't usually have secrets. It was near impossible to with Edward. The anger rose higher. I always felt so emotionally bare around Edward. I didn't choose whether to tell him something. He chose. And then he told Esme and Carlisle, and probably Emmett too. The anger was now near close to burning up any scrap of sanity and calm I had left. I really didn't want to snap again. I didn't want the family, bar Edward who already has, see past my untroubled facade again.

It was irrelevant what they were keeping from me, I tried to tell myself. I didn't want to know. I repeated those two statements over and over in my head until the anger subsided.

--

**Hmm . . . What is Emmett up to? :-D**

**Please Review and let me know what you think.**** :-) More Reviews = fast updates = Happy author = More Fanfiction. It's a great cycle, but it relies on you guys. **

**P.S - Hey everyone.  
Thank you times a billion to KarinAC2193, OrangeJuice7 & JasperLuver48 for reviewing. And a special Thank you to Jmarcinikglsd.**** You are freaking awesome & made my year!! Special kisses and hugs to everyone who has reviewed. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**P.P.S - I have posted the link to the picture of my inspiration for the clearing in Chapter 2 on my profile. **

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's finally finished! So sorry it took me so long. I had a bit of writers block and started to work on another story, which should be posted soon. Hopefully the little lemon I threw in at the end makes you all feel better, and jealous of Rosalie. ;-) Thank you for being so patient with me. Your all brilliant. **

**Remember to review and let me know what you think and give me any suggestions for a new story. **

**Oh, and of course, all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Got to love her. **

**xxx**

Chapter Seven –

The next day, when I picked myself up from the floor, I changed into my tiniest dress and walked to the top of the stairs. Emmett was playing cards with Esme in the lounge. I took a deep, pointless breath and strutted down the stairs. As I came into view I noticed that they were sitting on either side of a small table in the middle of the room. Esme had her back to me, which let me increase my sexiness. I was still mad at everyone so I kept my eyes on the trees through the window behind Emmett. Though I was trying to pretend that he didn't exist I couldn't help but sneak a look. He was still gorgeous, flawlessly so. I had never felt a more desperate need to touch someone before.

He was squinting in concentration, when he heard my footsteps come down the stairs. Emmett's head snapped up quickly and intensely causing his curls to bob around his face. I knew I should drag my eyes away, I was still furiously mad, but I couldn't bear it. I was dazzled. I hadn't see Emmett for almost twelve hours and it had driven me crazy with lust. I took pleasure in Emmett's expression. His eyes were wide open and his mouth formed a perfectly circular 'o'. His expression was a mixture of lust, anger and pain. I dropped my eyes, as I reached the pale hardwood floor. I kept my eyes down as I sauntered sexily across the room. When I brushed past Emmett I saw his hands twitch towards me and then curl into fists into his lap. I continued to walk the small distance to the large chair in the corner, except now I could feel his gaze looked on me. I smiled gently. I knew this would work. I turned my head and sure enough, Emmett was staring at me. I bit my lip seductively, flopped down onto the chair and started to flip through a car magazine.

I didn't look up again and Emmett eventually turned back to Esme. They continued playing their game as I sped read through the pile of magazines beside me. When I finished the last magazine I stood up and started to scan the bookshelf next to me. I heard Emmett turn around to look at me. I glanced down and suddenly had an idea. I turned my head slightly to check that Emmett was still watching in my peripheral vision and then bent over. I heard Emmett's sharp intake of breath and I tilted my hips further. I knew that Emmett would now have a brilliant view of my ass. After a minute of silence behind me I wiggled my hips, selected a random book and stood up straight again. I turned around and leaned against the book case as I flicked through the book. I decided that I didn't like it so I bent over again and put it back in its place. I almost laughed when I turned around. Emmett had turned completely around staring directly at me with his card scattered on the floor at his feet. Esme's gaze was switching between scanning Emmett's cards and scanning her own.

And then I noticed it. There was a distinct bulge in Emmett's pants, a very large bulge. I could feel my lips curling into a smile. The fire was starting again and I glanced at Emmett's face. Emmett was grinning at me sheepishly, his eyes overflowing with lust. Emmett and I stared at each other, electricity flowing between us, making us both desperate to cross the room to touch one another.

"Emmett?" Esme asked. She had stopped comparing her cards to Emmett's and was now watching us.

When neither of us answered, or even acknowledged her presence, Esme stood up and timidly walked around the table to stand next to Emmett.

"What's wrong?" She asked and she placed her hand on Emmett's shoulder. Her touch broke the spell and we both looked at Esme, slightly flustered.

"I'm fine." Emmett said, breathlessly while desperately trying to cover the bulge by crossing his legs away from her. I was attempting to muffle me laughter, when Esme looked at me. She followed my gaze to Emmett's crotch and froze. A single snicker escaped and Esme jumped away from Emmett like she had been electrocuted.

"Uh, I . . . I have some gardening to do." Esme said, stumbling over the words. Esme's eyes were darting around the room trying to focus on something other than Emmett.

"Okay, Esme." I said, my voice teasing.

She stumbled out of the room and I burst into laughter. It shook my whole body and echoed throughout the house. Emmett tried to glare at me, but my laughter was infectious and he was soon laughing, his voice booming harmoniously with mine.

"This is all your fault." Emmett growled. "Esme's going to be scared for life."

I giggled. "She'll be fine. It's nothing she hasn't seen before."

Emmett suddenly curled his knees towards himself, his expression terrified. "I bloody hope not!" He cried.

"Not you, silly!" I managed to choke out. "Carlisle." I finished in a loud whisper.

Emmett relaxed. "Oh, Gross."

We smiled widely at each other and a blissful feeling surged through me. Emmett stood and walked over to me, a determined expression on his face.

"Rose." His voice broke. "I'm sorry."

The blissful felling became stronger and then I remembered all the lies. A hollow yearning consumed me.

"Don't worry about it." I lied.

I twisted around avoiding his gaze. Emmett used one of his brawny hands to pull me back towards him and pressed the other against my cheek. He rubbed his finger sweetly against my skin. His caress was silky smooth. I parted my lips unintentionally and Emmett moved one hand to run one of his fingers along my bottom lip. My breath was uneven as it brushed against him.

"Just trust me." He pleaded. His whole being clenched and pressed against me, his eyes were distraught as they locked with mine.

"Why are you lying to me?" My bottom lip trembled and my eyes stung with the tears that would never spill.

"Trust me. Please, Rosalie. I love you." He kissed me sweetly once on my forehead.

I looked deeply into his golden eyes. I wanted to trust him, more than anything in the world. But I was terrified. I couldn't quite make myself take the last step towards the edge. I felt like I was being pulled apart. My heart screamed at me not to let him go, as my head constantly reminded me of everything that could go wrong.

I could hardly believe myself as I gazed into Emmett's panicked eyes. This was my last chance. There was no way I could ever expect another chance from him. Just let go, I begged myself.

I took a deep breath and whispered, "I trust you."

Emmett's entire face lit up and I knew I would tackle whatever consequences there would be when he left. He kissed me sweetly once and then pulled away.

"I'm sorry."He mumbled wrapping his arms around my waist. "Give me just a couple of days and you will know everything."

I looked into his eyes and I could see no dishonesty.

"Ok." I sighed as I lay my head against his chest.

***

I was staring blankly out the window at the setting sun when I heard Emmett's feather light footsteps bound up the stairs and come towards the door to our room. It had been almost one day since Emmett promised I would know what was going on and I was still waiting.

"Rose!" He called his face pulling into a cheerful expression.

"Hey." I replied as I jumped out of my chair and into his arms.

He kissed me on the cheek along my jaw and then continued to my lips.

"Would you like to go hunting with me tonight?"

I cupped his face in my hands and moved my lips closer to his.

"I'd love to."I answered honestly. I knew this was what I had been waiting for.

"Why don't you go and get dressed and then we will go." He suggested eyeing my flimsy silk dress.

I nodded and flew gracefully out of his arms and went into our closet. I flitted across the room as I yanked my dress off. I eyed my extensive range of clothes before selecting a tiny skirt and a plain white shirt.

I dashed back into our room now anxious. "Emmett?" I called.

I listened for a moment. Esme was in the garden again, tending to her roses, Carlisle was at the hospital, and Edward was in his room. After a second I realised he wasn't alone. I darted out the door and down the lengthy corridor to Edwards's room, but before I could burst in on whatever they were doing Emmett was standing in the corridor in front of me.

"Ready to go, babe?" He enquired, stretching his arm out to take one of my hands.

I nodded, deep in thought. We dashed out of the house and down the steps towards the forest on the boundary of our house. I noticed from the corner of my eye, Esme's head snap up as she heard us pass. Her expression was expectant until Emmett flashed a quick thumbs up at her, and then her face became delighted. Though I noticed she glanced at me nervously. But before I could say anything we were flying through the dim woods. I looked up at the small rays of grey light breaking their way through the dense canopy and then glanced down at the light reflecting off the layer of pale grey leaves scattered across the forest floor. I became mesmerised as I watched the leaves turn dazzling silvers where the light hit them.

Emmett skidded to a sudden stop and because of my distraction and intense speed it took me a minute to stop and get back to him.

"Emmett? What's going on?" I asked when I found him.

He didn't reply, but instead he pressed on finger to his lips shushing me and took my hand. I decided to play along, hoping that I might actually find out what had been going on. He lead me through the large trees, barely moving faster than human pace, for about five minutes and then he let go of my hand gesturing for me to stay where I was. I smiled in agreement and he vanished through the trees. I could hear him in the distance, but I couldn't work out what he was doing. My shallow breathing sped up in nervousness.

After few more agonising minutes, Emmett called through the forest to me. I took one last deep breath and then followed his delightful scent further into the forest. I walked for a minute before I saw a flash of white just in front of me. As I came closer I saw it was a white lace dress hanging from a low branch. A small slip of white paper was pinned to the tree above it with a short message in delicate handwriting.

_Put this on_.

I hastily pulled my clothes off, before I slid the dress over my body. The dress was sleeveless with a high neckline that clung to my curves before it cut off at my mid-thigh.

All of a sudden soft romantic music started in the distance and I felt my stomach tighten uneasily. I could hear Emmett's hushed breathing and it sounded like he was struggling to keep it steady. I walked through the final line of trees between us, my breathing cut off and my whole body froze at the sight in front of me.

Emmett was standing in the middle of a small break in the trees, wearing an expertly cut black tuxedo, surrounded by thousands of red and white rose petals. The petals had been scattered skilfully filling every corner of the clearing, completely covering the dull leaves that belonged there. Placed in the surrounding trees were small lanterns with candles which glowed dimly, illuminating the clearing with gentle white light. The light from each individual candle highlighted the brilliant red of the petals, which reflected off the white petals turning them a subtle pink. The green leaves sparkled with silver tones completing the absolute organic beauty of the place in front of me.

But all of this was only registered subconsciously, because directly in front of me Emmett stood his eyes alight with excitement.

"Rosalie." He spoke softly as he took two large steps towards me. His glimmering golden eyes watched me as I staggered to form coherent thoughts.

I couldn't even choke out a reply before he took my hand carefully and lead me back to where he had been standing before. His amazing face was full of love as he took my other hand and then slid down onto one knee. I felt my mouth fall open in shock and my eyes sting with tears that would never appear as Emmett gazed up at me tenderly.

"Rosalie Hale." He said in a clear voice. "My angel. No one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you. You are my everything and I can't imagine one day without you beside me. You will forever hold my heart and I want you to belong to me in every way possible."

He let go of my right hand and retrieved something from his pocket. He held up a startlingly beautiful ring. The ring was sliver with a band of small white diamonds that twinkled even in the dim light. One very large diamond sat at the top of the ring gleaming magnificently. The soft light hit the large diamond and reflecting in an intricate pattern on my dress. I felt my hand start to shake.

"Will you marry me?" He finished in a whisper.

"Of course. Yes." I answered in hushed whisper, my voice cracking with emotion. Emmett slid the ring on my finger and I felt the previously impenetrable black coating that stifled my happiness vanish. It was now inadequate at holding back my feelings. Delight surged through my body absorbing every last piece of sadness and pain that I felt for that night.

I threw myself on Emmett and started kissing him frantically. We rolled around for a moment, until Emmett stopped me, rolling on top of me and holding me down.

"I love you." He sighed contently.

"I love you, too." I replied as he kissed me gently on the lips. I pushed myself closer to him and slowly began to make our kiss more passionate.

"Wait." Emmett gasped breaking away. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said stubbornly, sitting up.

"Don't worry." I reassured him.

Emmett eyed me sceptically for a moment. "Really?"

I nodded and he seemed to believe me. I sat up next to him and started to undo his tie, while kissing him again.

"Rose? What are you doing?" He murmured.

"Don't you like it?" I asked in a teasing voice as I pulled his jacket off.

Emmett placed his hands on my waist restraining me as I started to open the buttons on his shirt. "I never said that. But I don't want to do anything you're not ready for."

"I want you." I quoted him as I met his smouldering eyes. "In every way possible"

Emmett pulled me into a blazing kiss. I kissed him back enthusiastically as I continued to undo his buttons. Eventually I had his shirt off and I pushed him down until he was lying on the soft petals. I stood up and slipped my dress over my head. I looked down and saw that Emmett was captivated by my body.

"Magnificent." He murmured under his breath.

I smiled and slid down back onto the ground next to him.

Soon enough we were both naked and Emmett moved until he was lying on top of me. I felt a small spasm of fear, but then looked into Emmett's eyes and it disappeared completely.

"I love you." Emmett said once more, before taking me the last way possible. He didn't rush. His movements were slow and careful. I could barely believe the happiness and pleasure that was radiating out of my body as we moved together.

I could feel all of my muscles clenching tightly as Emmett started to move a bit faster.

"Rosalie!" He groaned kissing me deeply.

My breathing accelerated as I got closer to the edge.

"Oh God!" I cried as Emmett sped up even more.

And then I felt it. My entire body started shaking and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I cursed loudly as I clawed desperately at Emmett's granite skin. But Emmett didn't slow not quite reaching his edge.

I felt my body relax as I came down from the amazing high, my skin tingled pleasantly and my bones felt soft. When I finally became more than just a quivering mess I focused again on Emmett's angelic face. He was watching me, his expression full of pleasure. I ran my fingers along his jaw and then along his bottom lip.

"I love you." I moaned, my body starting to respond again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and Emmett and I cried out at the added pressure. Emmett sped up even more and I started to whimper, the pressure was beginning to become too much again. I opened my eyes and saw that Emmett was clinging on waiting for me, his brow furrowed in concentration. I reached out and smoothed the creases on his forehead.

"Let go." I whispered in his ear.

I pulled myself tighter to Emmett as pure bliss clouded my vision and sent shivers to every corner of my body. I barely felt connected to the earth as I fell off the edge again. My body trembled frantically as Emmett finally let go. A low groan ran through his body as I bit down on his shoulder desperate to find a release. My back arched and I screamed Emmett's name.

"Rose." He moaned one last time before collapsing on top of me.

We lay there for a moment before Emmett rolled off me. I immediately pulled myself closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me as we looked up at the millions of stars above us.

"Thank you." I murmured and Emmett leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "That was more than I could have ever dreamed."

"That should have been your first time." Emmett sighed.

I curled myself closer to Emmett, stretching my left arm over him. "I know."

Emmett sighed once more and then lifted my left hand up and we both stared at the gloriously beautiful ring on my long finger. "I guess you and Esme are going to be busy with wedding plans."

I laughed out loud at how amazing that was. "I guess we are." I couldn't believe that Emmett had chosen me forever.

"But don't worry. I won't forget you." I teased him light heartedly. I hitched one leg over Emmett and then pushed myself up until I was lying on top of him. A light breeze blew through the clearing causing the petals to swirl around us in an elaborate dance. The candles flickered and a few blew out turning the vibrant red petals a dark burgundy.

"My saviour, my prince." I smiled sweetly and kissed Emmett on the lips.

He grinned back at me and pulled me closer. I could feel his wide smile as he kissed me along my collarbone and then further down my body.

"Hell with an Angel." He muttered and I closed my eyes and started dreaming about our forever.

--

**A/N: Review, review, review, review!!!! :-D**

**xxx**


End file.
